


#icanteven - Dan Howell *SONGFIC*

by smoshyphantrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Dan catches Y/N in the act of cheating.Song: #icanteven by The Neighbourhood ft. French Montana





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song, #icanteven by The Neighbourhood while you read this, it really will help pull the story line together.

I walked into the flat, late at night. I aimed to be quiet, not waking neither Dan nor Phil, but Dan was sitting in the lounge. "Have a nice night out?" Dan asked, not looking up from him phone.

"Fuck..." I whispered. I turned and smiled. "Sorry I took so long, baby." I walked over to him. "Traffic on the highway got back up, a wreck on the shoulder." I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

Dan rose up, immediately disgusted with me. "That's an interesting fragrance you have on." He nodded.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm not judging, but when did you start wearing men's cologne?" Dan looked down at me.

Shit... I had to act dumb. "What are you talking about? It's a unisex perfume I have on." I smelled my shirt.

"Oh and I suppose that's lotion on you?" He pointed out some flaky whitish spots on my clothes. I was left without excuses. "Was he a good fuck?" Dan yelled out, throwing the galaxy couch pillow at me.

I screamed, blocking my face. "Dan, I can explain." I began regretting every decision I had made prior to this moment.

"Fucking bite me, Y/N, you can't explain cheating on me!" Dan yelled out again, throwing a picture of us at the wall.

Phil's door opened up as he walked into the lounge. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, sliding his glasses on.

"Ask the little whore on our couch!" Dan growled.

I stood up. "You have no goddamn right to call me a fucking whore!"

Dan walked closer to me. "Yes, I do, you don't know how to keep your fucking legs closed." Phil put his hand on Dan's shoulder as if to tell him to back down. "Was it because I didn't have sex with you every night? Are you that fucking horny that you're willing to go hurt me and lay under some other man?!"

I walked closer to him this time, pushing him, despite Phil's arm in between us. "You found me fucking repulsive! I'm not going to stay with a guy who looks at me with disgust!"

Dan gained his balance before standing back up. "I'm not staying with a girl who just wants sex!" He took a deep breath. "Who hurt you so bad that all you think you're worth is sex? That all you have to do is put out and you'll get love?"

I began having an anxiety attack. "You already know." I said in a shaky breath.

"And he's an ass who is dead. Don't hold onto that!" Dan continued on. "I'm here, taking my time with you to fucking fix you but it looks like you don't want to be fixed."

"Stop..." I whispered.

"You want to keep thinking you're just a good lay." He rose his voice again. "You want to be a fucking heartbreaker. You're not going to find one damn person who loves you as much as I do!"

I screamed at him, "Fucking stop it, Dan!"

He pushed Phil's arm away from him. "Did it make you feel bad when you cheated on your man last night?" Dan calmed down, letting the sadness take over. "Did I even ever cross your mind? You said I wasn't like anyone else, but you treated me like everyone else. I can't even believe that you did this to me, I can't hear your side. You can't even say I'm overreacting."

I held myself. "Dan... Please..." I whispered.

He refused to look me in the eye. "Get your shit out of this house by tomorrow at 6:00pm. Make yourself comfortable on this couch. You're not laying with me. You're not making me pity you. You're not making me forgive you."

I shook my head. "Dan, please.. Just look at me."

He began walking away. "No, because then I'll remember why I fell in love with you and want you to stay. I really fucking want you gone." He slammed his door.

I shook my head, refusing to believe how much I fucked everything up. I looked at Phil. Speechless, he walked back into his room, closing the door silently. I was left alone. I got up and walked to Dan's door. I heard him crying... He never cries around me or Phil. I brought him to tears. I heard him play #icanteven by The Neighbourhood. As soon as the song started, my phone buzzed. Dan had tweeted.

"#icanteven fucking wow..."

As painful as it was, I turned off his Twitter notifications. I opened his door, which he surprisingly left unlocked. "No, I don't want to be used for sex. No, I don't want to stay broken. I want to be fixed, Dan. So many people have given up on me, please don't be one of them." Dan wiped his eyes before going to his desktop. He typed some things, wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "What is this?"

Dan sniffled, staring down at our hands, refusing to look me in the eyes. "Pearson and Dresden Rehabilitation Clinic." He whispered. "They won't give up on you." I nodded, tears falling harder. I tried not to make a sound, but I could only take a shaky breath. Dan let go of the paper. I turned to leave his room. "Y/N..." He said again. I looked back at him. I was greeted by a long, passionate kiss. I never wanted to let go of the kiss, and neither did he. But alas, he pulled away, taking me into a tight hug. "I still love you." He sighed, shakily. Dan didn't want to do this, but I understood why he had to.

"I l-love you, Dan. So much..." I cried harder. "I'm so sorry..."

Dan rubbed my back in circles. "Shhh.... I know." He nodded before letting me go. He took me back into the lounge, laying down with me, covering us up in the throw fleece there. I cried myself to sleep. The last thing I heard was a gasping sob from Dan's who became to more broken between the two of us that night.


End file.
